The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling the gas turbine engines.
In general, performance of gas turbine systems may degrade over time. Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for capabilities that enable the control and analysis of the gas turbine system. For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing data used in controlling the turbine system. Certain industrial control systems may use modeling for enhancing the industrial control system. It would be beneficial to improve the modeling to take into account degradation of gas turbine performance to maintain and/or maximize the gas turbine performance.